In order to understand the role of angiotensin in central nervous system, angiotensin I converting enzyme which was highly localized in striatum, was studied. Our results revealed the neuronal localization of the enzyme in the striatum. The possible neurotransmitter role of angiotensin in central nervous system will be further explored by studying the regional distribution and regulation of angiotensin in brain.